


And This is Their Story

by gelijke



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, markiplier - Fandom, maybe more idk yet
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Original, Original au, Other, all knowing asshole narrorater, im really just setting up a universe where i dont have to follow rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelijke/pseuds/gelijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that one asshole. That one person who manages to fuck up literally everything they do. Who will be so blind and in denial and down right dumb that every action they take makes you want to punch them in the face. Well, I happen to know a lot of these people. And this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This is Their Story

Prologue 

 

        The world was a strange fucking place. I know this; you don’t know this. You see, my world’s a bit..different. Things happen, things that don’t really make sense and while scientists do spend entire lifetimes trying to solve life’s greatest mysteries, no one can truly explain everything. Not even I know everything and believe me I know a lot. And I mean a lot. Some might even call me a god. But we’ll get to that later. For now, I want to tell you about the people of my world. Sometimes they're crazy, and lazy, and almost always fuck shit up but on the rare occasion, they do something wonderful. Something wonderful, indeed. These are the stories of these wonderfully fucked up assholes.


End file.
